The present invention relates to an open die system for making a membrane or other flashing for providing a water-tight seal. More particularly, the open die construction allows the efficient manufacture of flashings.
Polymer coated membranes are commonly used to cover and seal roofs and other building structures. Although these roofs are generally flat, there are frequently items protruding from the surface of the roof, such as vents, ductwork, air conditioning units, and the like. It is known to construct a boot or flashing for covering and sealing a vertical protrusion (e.g., pipe) extending from a roof to be sealed. Flashings may also be used to cover and seal drain outlets, e.g., scuppers, in buildings for draining water. Flashings used to seal these type of outlets are also known as scupper flashings.
In one embodiment, the flashings are manufactured by heat welding membranes of predetermined sizes together to form the finished product. One method of making the flashings involves the use of dies configured to hold the membranes in appropriate positions for welding.
The present invention is a unique open die system that allows the formation of flashings using die portions that are relatively shorter in length than the finished flashing product. The opening in the die piece allows the body portion of the flashing to be folded down into the opening and away from the welder during the welding process. The present invention is a die for use in formation of a welded flashing, comprising:
a body portion comprised of a conducting material, the body portion having a first end and a second end; an indent portion at the first end of said body portion adapted to accept a portion of the flashing during welding; and where the portion of the flashing accepted in the indent portion of the body portion is folded away from an operational connection between the first end of the body portion and a welder during welding.
In addition to the features mentioned above, objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent upon a reading of the following description.